


One Couple, Twelve Years

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Background Peter/Remus, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Everyone knew James and Sirius were meant for each other... except James and Sirius.





	One Couple, Twelve Years

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Can you do a fic with James and Sirius first kiss after loads of mutal pining please? Because that last fic you did for the anon has given me cravings for it."
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/162417418060/can-you-do-a-fic-with-james-and-sirius-first-kiss)
> 
> I'm so bad at writing slow burn fics, like I just don't have the patience for it, so this has some time skips and is the closest I'll ever get to it.

Sirius stared at James. James stared at Sirius. After a couple weeks, they stopped averting their eyes when the other caught them looking.

Remus was sure they’d get their heads out of their arses and realise what was going on in three months, tops. He was wrong, of course, but Peter got History help out of it, so he didn’t mind. ...At first. Six months in, Peter decided that these berks he called mates needed help, so he started nudging them in the right direction. Nothing too outstanding, just a few comments here and there.

But then it had been a year since James and Sirius had started pining and Peter was fucking done with subtlety. The problem with that, of course, was that _James and Sirius acted like a bloody couple anyways_! There wasn’t any ‘oh let’s trick them into going on a date’ because they went on dates all the time. When Remus asked who they were taking to the Equinox Dance, they said each other, probably, and showed up together but Peter was fairly certain they hadn’t actually talked about it.

If Peter hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought they _were_ dating, but there was never any kissing, and the distinct air of unresolved sexual tension that followed them every where they went acted as a constant reminder that no, the two people who were _made for each other_ weren’t actually together.

Year 1

It all started when they were eleven. Sirius was panicking, but James was confident and smiled so widely at him that he was mesmerized into choosing what he wanted for himself instead of what his parents wanted.

For his part, James felt lonely and overcrowded. It was the first time he would be away from his parents for more than a day or two, and he had certainly never been around this many people without them. And then he met Sirius, who looked just as uncomfortable as him, but still rolled his eyes and rendered an older student speechless with a few sharp words when they acted like an arse. “We’re going to be best mates,” James declared, grinning at him.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, heart racing for a reason that had nothing to do with pre-Sorting nerves. “That so?”

“Yes, it is. You’ll see.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“I won’t be.” _I won’t let myself be_. Mum and Dad had told him about falling in love when he asked, and they said he should make sure to pay attention so it didn’t pass him by. He loved Sirius, he knew it already; now all he needed was to ensure he never forgot it.

Year 3

Sirius snuggled up to James, thankful that the cold hid his blush.

“Why don’t you use a heating charm?” Remus asked from where he and Peter were building a snowperson (“They don’t have genitals and they’re made of _snow_ why would I call them a man or woman?), ever practical.

James wrapped an arm around Sirius and pulled him somehow closer. “It’s not the same, you prick! This is much better.”

Sirius tried not to read too much into his wording-- ‘better’ instead of ‘warmer’-- but failed, no surprise there. “It would be _better_ if you actually hugged me,” he grumbled, sighing contentedly when James did exactly that.

Year 6

James had never forgotten what his parents told him about love, he just… hadn’t considered what he’d do if the other person didn’t know. Before now he didn’t _need_ to think about it, but Sirius went on a date and James had been stunned. He couldn’t do that again, it was suspicious. If Sirius only wanted him as a friend then he would be the best damn friend the world had ever seen.

Year 9

“What happened with Pietra?” James asked, concerned, sitting up on the couch in their flat. As much as he’d disliked them on principle-- the fact that they were dating Sirius and he wasn’t-- they had been a great partner.

Sirius shrugged, not looking all that upset for that they’d been together for six months and flopped down next to him. “They wanted more, I didn’t.”

“Really?” James found that hard to believe. “‘Cause they’re kind of perfect, Si, I don’t think you’re going to find someone better than them.”

Sirius stared at him for a long moment. James could have sworn he was going to say something, but then he shrugged again and slid his boots off. “My heart wasn’t in it, and they knew.”

Year 10

Sirius decided that he wasn’t going to date anymore. After the whole thing with Pietra… well. James had been right, he wasn’t going to find someone as good as them again. More than that, Sirius didn’t want to try and find someone; he had James. Pietra had been incredible, understanding to the end, and that was what it took for Sirius to realise he would never be able to date. It wouldn’t be fair to any partner for him to be so gone on James while they wanted something more, and he couldn’t start a relationship by saying “Look I’m in love with my best mate, but if you want to still go on that date, sure.”

Year 12

Sirius passed James a cup of coffee when he entered the kitchen.

“Thanks,” he said, kissing Sirius’s cheek.

Sirius hoped James was too tired to notice his smile at the act. They’d been living together for years now, and Sirius still reacted each and every time James touched him. Which was often. Sirius touched him just as much, and, well, if he lingered, James never complained or otherwise drew attention to it, so he figured it was okay. Then again, they’d been building up to this point ever since they met twelve years ago, so it’s not like it was a sudden development.

“We’re having tea with Peter and Remus tonight,” Sirius reminded him.

He nodded, taking another drink. “We’re cooking, yeah?”

“Yeah, otherwise we have way too many vegetables in the cupboard. We’re not near healthy enough for that, Jamie.” He pat James’s arm, as if consoling him, and let his hand rest there once he was done.

James didn’t move away, just smirked, and Sirius pretended it was because he was touching him. “Is this us tricking the happy couple into thinking we’ll survive while they’re gone?”

Sirius grinned back and reluctantly let his hand slide off James’s arm. “Works like a charm, every time. I think they know, and it’s why we eat when we get together now, but,” he shrugged, “whatever works in our favour.”

Dinner that night started off as well as another time with Peter over-- which is to say he hadn’t started in on telling them that they acted like a couple, but Sirius was extremely aware that he would begin soon. He always did. But for the moment, Sirius ignored that, and enjoyed the fluidity with which James moved in the kitchen. He loved moments like this, where they were in sync and it felt so natural, like they were meant to be.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. At least he waited until the end of the meal. Peter must have reached some sort of breaking point because he wasn’t holding back at all this time (not that Sirius had thought it possible for Peter to be pressing his point even harder).

“You should get married,” Peter said, apropos of nothing.

Sirius’s fork screeched against his plate when he jerked. “The fuck Peter?”

He stared at him, unrepentant. “You live together. You bought a buggering house together! Any time one of you dates-- which isn’t often, I should point out-- they break up with you because it’s obvious to them you aren’t actually interested. And if they _don’t_ , you’ll convince the other person that there’s something off with them.”

“We don’t do that,” James said defensively.

“Yes you do,” Remus said wearily, the traitor (Sirius ignored the fact that Remus and Peter were married, so it was hardly a betrayal for him to be on Peter’s side). “Or can you name one thing that was wrong with Dan.”

_Arsehole_ , Sirius thought. He didn’t even bother to phrase it like a question. “We never would’ve worked anyways,” he said flippantly.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, and _that_ was too good to be true, “that happens when you’re in love with your best mate but refuse to admit it.”

Sirius rather felt like casting a silencing spell on Peter so he would shut it. Heat flooded to his face, and he refused to look at James, who was sputtering. Sirius’s grip on the fork tightened so his knuckles were white with strain.

“I suppose it ‘never would have worked’ with Pietra either. Or Amy, or Steven, Carlos, BJ, Wanda or Francis. Now I get that sometimes it is that simple, but you’re practically married, and this has happened with every single date you’ve both had. Just fucking talk!”

Remus stood, grabbing Peter’s hand and tugging. “Well, this was… eventful. Drop by sometime and let us know if you’re sorted.” He half-dragged Peter out of the room, who was maintaining his glare as best he could. “Thanks for dinner it was great!” he called out, and moments later the door opened and shut.

James cleared his throat. “That was the least smooth Remus has ever been. ...I can’t say I thought this would happen when we invited them over this week.”

“Yeah me either.”

They didn’t look at each other.

“In my defense,” Sirius said, for lack of anything else to say, “BJ was only in continent for another month, so you would have broken up soon.”

“It’s not like it was serious,” James assured him, sounding awkward. “It wasn’t with any of them.”

Sirius slowly, carefully, loosened his death-grip on the cutlery and set it down by his plate. “Peter’s been doing this for years. Telling us we should be together.”

“Yeah.” He heard James swallow. “D’you think he’s onto something?”

“He usually is.”

Haltingly, James reached out and took Sirius’s hand in his. Sirius turned his hand over and it- fit. James traced the back of Sirius’s hand with his thumb. “So.”

“I think this is the part where we make plans for a date, but that wouldn’t end well.”

“Oh?”

“Like Pete said, we live together, been best mates since we met-- what would we do on a date that’s any different from everything we’ve already done?”

“Kiss, probably,” James said, and _wow_ yeah they should do that immediately.

“Well we don’t need a date to do that.”

“S’pose not.” Except they hadn’t looked at each other since Peter (and Remus) started talking, and gods he didn’t want this to wreck everything.

But then he was looking at James, who was looking at Sirius like he was the only person on the planet and couldn’t be happier about it.

A giggle bubbled up and Sirius couldn’t stop it from coming out. “We could’ve been dating for years, couldn’t we.” He shook his head. “Ri-fucking-diculous.” Without waiting a second more, he let go of James’s hand and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him in.

People who said dreams could never match reality were full of shite. James was _better_ than Sirius’s imagination, and they were only kissing chastely. Sirius changed that promptly, licking his way into James’s mouth and _gods_ he needed more of that. He climbed onto James’s lap, viciously proud of the way James whispered, “Fuck,” against his lips.

If it had been anyone else, Sirius would’ve been embarrassed at how quickly he got hard, but this was James and honestly it wouldn’t have happened like that with anyone other than him. He rolled his hips against James, relishing in the way his breath hitched, and went to do it again.

James stopped him with hands on his hips and breaking off their kiss, laughing. “We can wait, you know. There’s no rush.”

Sirius glared at him. “I did my waiting. Twelve years of it.”

“Twelve years ago we were eleven,” he pointed out.

“So?” He nipped at James’s lip.

“Nothing,” he said breathlessly, winding his fingers in Sirius’s hair and pulling him back down.

_Twelve years… we really should’ve listened to Pete._

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I CAN use the "Twelve years" line I WILL. 
> 
> I started a prompt driven blog at [imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Drop by, send in a prompt ;)


End file.
